El Jefe del Clan
by Three Swords
Summary: Jake es un joven normal, un estudiante universitario con grandes sueños y ambiciosas metas. Sin embargo, pese a su vida común, aún debe descubrir algunos misterios relacionados con su origen, y un apellido que no es casual: Ardley.
1. Cap1

**PRESENTACIÓN**

_Hola a todos._

_Aquí les traigo de nuevo al muro, la historia de Jake, uno de los descendientes de William y Candy. Es una historia contemporánea, que sigue la línea de tiempo marcada en el fic "Candice". Un vistazo al ¿qué pasó después? con la familia de Candy y William a través de los ojos de este personaje, quien aún debe descubrir muchos misterios relacionados con él mismo. _

_Gracias por leer._

**CAPÍTULO I**

¡Caray! ¡Las cosas no deberían ser tan difíciles cuando uno es joven y tiene unos cuantos días libres! Sin embargo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Debo trabajar tiempo extra si quiero ir a ese viaje de graduación que cuesta mucho más de lo que mis papás pueden permitirse. Ya bastantes ajustes han tenido que realizar al presupuesto del mes con eso de que a Rowena, mi hermanita, se le ocurrió a última hora que quería un regalo súper especial para su cumpleaños número dieciséis ¡Imagínense! ¡Una adolescente chillando a grito abierto porque quiere, necesita y desea con desesperación ese vestido de noche que descubrió en una boutique exclusiva! Papá optó por rellenarse las orejas con algodón mientras mamá intentaba negociar con Rowie. Sin embargo, cuando ella se pone en plan de princesa, no hay mucho qué hacer, salvo meter la cabeza bajo la almohada y decir sí a todo cuanto ella pida ¡Je! Me da lástima el pobre tipo al que le toque la desgracia de enamorarse de ella. Quiero a mi hermanita y mucho; pero hay ocasiones en que me agradaría que existiera un programa de inmigración a Groenlandia para inscribirla de inmediato en él.

Como les decía, es receso intersemestral y debo trabajar. Seguir a estirados tipos con blanquísimos pantalones cortos esmeradamente planchados que esperan que entienda algo de tennis, que me ría de sus chistes, que reúna las bolas perdidas y, por supuesto, que les diga que son los mejores ¡Diablos! Realmente detesto este campus: es tan exclusivo como los estudiantes que asisten a él. Sin embargo estoy aquí por una razón: justo la misma razón que me hace desear salir corriendo hasta la embajada de Groenlandia para inscribirme yo mismo a ese programa de inmigración que ojalá existiera.

El hecho amigos, es que estoy enamorado. Estoy enamorado como un loco de la mujer más hermosa que existe sobre la tierra. Daphne Clareton es el sueño de cualquier hombre. Ella es bellísima ¿Saben? Sus cabellos negros y sus ojos violeta son lo máximo aquí en la Universidad de Nuestra Señora de Beaupré ¡Qué digo en la universidad! ¡En todo Illinois! Aunque, como cada día que la veo pasar, vestida con sensuales trajes deportivos cuyas etiquetas tienen nombres de diseñadores italianos y franceses, comprendo a la perfección que, para mí, es un sueño imposible por seguro.

Daphne es hija del senador Clareton, uno de los hombres más importantes del estado de Illinois y también de la nación. Él es más importante ahora, porque se ha descubierto que es amigo íntimo del Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. Dicen que crecieron en el mismo pueblo, y que el Día de Acción de Gracias, sus esposas se reúnen para preparar el pavo ¡Diablos! ¡A veces la gente es tan estúpida! ¿Cómo es posible que el hecho de que tu esposa cocine acompañada por la Primera Dama haga pensar a todos que tienes influencia sobre las decisiones presidenciales? Quiero decir, es sólo un pavo, y apuesto a que mamá lo prepara mucho más delicioso que cualquiera de esas dos señoras quienes, pese al respeto que me merecen, dudo que permanezcan en la cocina por más de treinta minutos al día ¡Qué digo al día! ¡A la semana!

Bueno, lo cierto es que el padre de la chica más hermosa de Chicago, también es uno de los hombres más ricos de Chicago y, por lo tanto, ella es una especie de princesa en esta ciudad. Lo cual me deja fuera de la jugada y a años luz de atreverme siquiera a dirigirle un saludo. Resulta obvio que ella jamás se fijaría en un tipo como yo, que debe trabajar para pagarse la universidad y que en pleno verano se encuentra haciendo el idiota, recogiendo las pelotas que los tiros pésimos de Steven Machintosh envían a la pista vecina ¡Diablos!

¿Mencioné que Machintosh es el novio más reciente de Daphne? Pues lo es ¿Mencioné que Daphne le acompaña en sus prácticas cada vez que puede? Supongo que no tengo qué explicarles más y habrán adivinado la razón de que esté dispuesto a pasar por esta estúpida experiencia cada vez. Podría tomar otras actividades dado mi puesto de coordinador de asistentes; pero no, aquí estoy, y vale la pena porque puedo mirar a Daphne cada vez que lo desee. Su belleza compensa cualquier incomodidad.

Oh sí. Daphne Clareton es tan bella como asediada. Cuenta en su lista de novios al hijo de Borgestone, el millonario conocido como 'El rey de la basura'; a un acaudalado ranchero de Indiana, que se rumora donó una generosa cantidad para la campaña de su padre el período pasado; a un corredor de bolsa neoyorquino y hasta a un duque europeo al que conoció durante un crucero por las Bahamas. El duque le dio un anillo de compromiso; incluso aparecieron en esa revista donde sólo retratan a príncipes y personas con títulos nobiliarios o mucho dinero; pero al final la boda nunca sucedió. Todos dicen que la familia del novio se opuso terminantemente a que él se casara con alguien que no fuera de sangre noble ¡Otra patraña tan odiosa como la del pavo con la Primera Dama! ¿Acaso no somos todos iguales? ¡La aristocracia es la invención más estúpida que el hombre pudo pensar!

Claro que respeto mucho a los aristócratas, no me malinterpreten. Después de todo, son personas iguales al resto del mundo y en ocasiones bastante amables también. Una vez vino un príncipe de no se qué país aquí al campus, porque su hijo menor estaba disfrutando de una experiencia de intercambio escolar. Ese príncipe es la persona más amable que he conocido en los largos cuatro años que llevo trabajando aquí. Llegó temprano, acompañando a su hijo, y esperó con paciencia a que les asignara la pista; lo cual, debo reconocer, jamás ha pasado por la cabeza de Machintosh, quien vocifera y grita para ser el primero en ingresar. En fin, lo cierto es que padre e hijo me cayeron muy bien y creo que yo también les simpatizé; incluso me dieron las gracias por servirles de asistente y me felicitaron por mi excelente conocimiento del francés.

¡Ah! Si todas las personas fueran así, el mundo sería un lugar mejor ¿Porqué existirán tipejos tan odiosos como Machintosh? ¡Deberían desaparecer arrasados por un tornado o tragados por la tierra o algo por el estilo!

No me estoy quejando. Es sólo que el idiota de Machintosh acaba de lanzarme la raqueta a la cara porque se encuentra furioso. No lo culpo. Su contrincante lo ha vencido con blanqueada. Ha sido fácil, porque él tiene mucho más talento que Machintosh para esto del tennis. Además, pienso que su enfado se debe a que ha hecho el ridículo delante de Daphne. No puedo evitar que la alegría me invada; al menos ella verá, aunque sea por un segundo, lo estúpido que es su novio.

─¿Estás bien, Jake? ─la que pregunta, para mi mala suerte, no es Daphne, quien ahora se encuentra abrazando a Machintosh, intentando aplacar su mal humor y no me ha dedicado ni tan sólo una fugaz mirada. No. Quien se ha interesado por mi bienestar es Mandy Chesterton, una de mis compañeras de trabajo. Ella está becada en el campus igual que yo y trabaja todo cuanto puede para graduarse como artista plástica. A decir verdad, es la única persona que ha conservado su empleo durante el mismo tiempo que yo; lo cual es lógico, porque necesita el dinero tanto como yo. Mandy tiene especial talento para conseguir que todos obedezcan sus órdenes. Incluso hubo una época en que fue manager auxiliar del equipo de Futbol. Es muy alta, y gracias a eso alcanzaba perfectamente las orejas de esos grandulones para tirar de ellas cuando la fastidiaban, lo cual sucedía una o dos veces por día como mínimo, si mal no recuerdo.

─Estoy bien, Mandy ─respondo, aunque en verdad me molesta tener que ignorar el dolor. Sin embargo, la alternativa es estrangular a Machintosh con las cuerdas de la red y eso significaría que dentro de cinco minutos estaría desempleado y sin posibilidades de reunir lo que necesito para pagarme el viaje y tampoco tendría con qué pagar los libros y demás materiales que requeriré los siguientes meses. Es cierto que estoy becado; pero como no pude obtener un crédito que la institución admitiera, aún debo hacer frente a varios gastos. Este trabajo dentro del campus es lo mejor que me ha sucedido: tengo libertad para tomar mis clases y puedo utilizar las instalaciones deportivas sin pagar la cuota respectiva; además de que las propinas son buenas ¡Diablos! ¡Creo que estoy sangrando!

─¡Estás sangrando! ─Mandy confirma mis sospechas y coloca una pequeña toalla de franela sobre mi rostro, intentando contener la pequeña hemorragia. Percibo el inconfundible aroma a lavanda del suavizante que Mandy utiliza siempre para enjuagar su ropa y comienzo a tranquilizarme. No vale la pena armar alboroto por una estupidez ¿Cierto?

─Tranquila ─explico a Mandy─. No es nada. Lo que sucede es que la raqueta tiene un borde disparejo ─digo, y comprendo que es verdad. Es curioso, pero la raqueta de Machintosh está desgastada de una manera inusual ¡Ja! ¿Y así quiere ser campeón en el próximo torneo?

─¿Sabes, Jake? ─Mandy me mira y en sus ojos puedo distinguir un brillo extraño, como el de mil estrellas peleando por emitir el resplandor más intenso ¿Suena tonto, verdad? pero así me lo parece. Recuerdo aquella vez que ella encestó el punto de la victoria durante la jornada deportiva de empleados contra catedráticos, ese día creo que también brillaron estrellas en mis ojos, porque lo cierto es que de verdad me emocioné por ese estupendo tiro ¿Mencioné que Mandy juega basquetbol como nadie? ¡Es la reina de los tiros de tres puntos! Bueno, justo ahora Mandy me mira como si estuviese participando en una carrera y hubiese cruzado la meta en primer sitio dejando al segundo lugar un kilómetro atrás. Extraño.

─¿Qué? ─pregunto, mirándola. Ella me confunde ahora, porque siempre me descoloca verla sonreír, ya que eso es algo que no hace seguido conmigo. Su sonrisa resplandece como la luz del sol en primavera.

─¡Eres un tipo estupendo! ─exclama, y luego me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla al tiempo que me abraza efusivamente. De paso, desordena mis cabellos, revolviéndolos con sus fuertes dedos jala-orejas de jugadores de Futbol. Es curioso, pero ella siempre hace eso para demostrar cariño. Buena suerte la mía que no me quiera demasiado a menudo. A decir verdad, la mitad del tiempo ella sólo desea matarme y la otra mitad resopla disgustada por cualquier cosa que digo. Todos por aquí piensan que soy la persona que le ha impulsado a perfeccionar ese odioso gesto de poner los ojos en blanco. No veo porqué; es decir, no creo ser tan desagradable. Sólo soy un tipo normal... tan normal que me enamorado de la misma chica de la cual se enamoran todos los tipos en Chicago y sus alrededores.

Suspiro con pesar mientras comienzo a seguir a Mandy hacia la enfermería. Sin poder evitarlo, dirijo una última mirada a Daphne Clareton y el perdedor de su novio. Y, pienso que, por una vez, sería bueno no ser un tipo estupendo, sino un tipo con mucho, mucho dinero.


	2. Cap2

─ No irás a llorar ¿Verdad? ─digo a Rowie cuando la miro poner esa condenada expresión de adoración que rara vez dedica a ningún ser humano de este planeta ¿Porqué lo ha hecho? Bueno, es que acaba de abrir mi regalo y, sin ánimo de presumir, creo que le ha gustado, y se ha emocionado de más.

Lo cierto es que, como ya he dicho antes, adoro a mi hermanita, y no podía dejar que su cumpleaños número dieciséis pasara inadvertido. Es una fecha tan especial que merecía tener algo tan hermoso como ese prendedor Channel que me ha costado más de mil dólares y unos cuantos desvelos elaborando tareas para mis ricachones y perezosos compañeros de clase. Es un diseño verdaderamente original y lucirá increíble con el vestido que Rowie lleva puesto. Mi hermana no dice nada, y tampoco llora, pero me dedica una sonrisa esplendorosa y casi consigue ahogarme en un abrazo de oso que me hace repensar la idea de inscribirla en el programa migratorio a Groenlandia. Rowie no es tan mala; de hecho, Rowie es adorable la mayor parte del tiempo.

─¡Tonto! ─dice sonriendo y luego me da un efusivo beso, revolviendo mis cabellos con sus pequeños dedos. Es curioso, pero es la segunda ocasión en el día que alguien desordena mi cabellera. Me pregunto si será efecto de la luna nueva o se deberá a algo tan prosaico como el síndrome premenstrual. Miro desaparecer a mi hermana escaleras arriba y pienso que el tiempo pasa muy rápido: Rowie casi es una mujer, y pronto deberemos despedirnos, ya que ha concursado para un intercambio a Francia y ha obtenido una beca parcial que le permitirá estudiar música en un prestigiado conservatorio de ese país. Ella toca el piano maravillosamente y existe la posibilidad de que, cuando regrese, en Julliard estén dispuestos a otorgarle una beca completa ¡Eso sería grandioso! Estudiar en Julliard aunque sea por un período es el sueño de mi pequeña hermana.

Rowie está singularmente bella esta noche y no es para menos, irá a cenar con papá a un exclusivo restaurante campestre a las afueras de la ciudad. El presupuesto no alcanzó para que fuésemos los cuatro, pero eso no importa. Es la noche de Rowie con mi padre. Mamá y yo nos quedaremos en casa y veremos películas infantiles ¡A mamá le fascina La Bella y la Bestia! y siempre que puede consigue sonsacarme para que cocine nuggets de pollo y haga explotar palomitas en el horno mientras ella corre a por el DVD versión de lujo. Yo no tengo muchas noches libres, pero me gusta mirar películas con ella y lo hago siempre que puedo.

─¿Un prendedor Channel? ─pregunta en ese momento mi madre. Yo aún permanezco observando la escalera por la que Rowie desapareció. Siento que enrojezco; no sólo mi rostro, sino hasta mis cabellos. No sabía que ella estuviera espiándonos.

─Bueno... son sus Dulces Dieciséis ─respondo, encogiendo los hombros con filosofía─. Al principio pensé obsequiarle una computadora portátil, ya sabes, para su viaje a Francia. Incluso venía con un programa para escribir música; pero entonces tuve que acompañar a Stella de tiendas y pasamos por la boutique de Channel. Stella se midió vestidos durante tres horas y yo tuve tiempo suficiente para encontrar ese prendedor ¿No es hermoso? Cuando lo ví supe que tenía que comprarlo.

─Tu prima es maquiavélica, y sin duda eficiente ¿Verdad? ─dice mi madre en tono admirado─. Mira que llevarte de shopping precisamente al mismo sitio donde compré el vestido para Rowie. Creo que será buena cosa que tu hermana viaje a Francia. Esas dos juntas son para tomar precauciones ¡A veces pienso que tengo dos hijas en vez de una! ¡Pero algún día...!

Veo a mamá mover la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo. A decir verdad, yo tampoco me lo creo. Es decir, sé cuando me tienen bien atrapado y he caído como pez en una red. De cualquier forma no me molesta. Rowie es mi única hermana y, si tuviera el dinero para ello, le compraría veinte vestidos Channel por semana y cincuenta prendedores. La novedad aquí es que todos caímos al mismo tiempo; gracias a Stella, mi prima, quien a diferencia de nosotros, puede ir de tiendas cualquier día de la semana y comprar vestidos Channel, sin sufrir porque el saldo de su tarjeta se ha agotado. La última expresión que ha dicho mamá podría traducirse como: ¡Algún día la bendición de la madurez caerá por fin sobre Stella!

Stella es hija de Stuart L. Donovan-Ralenagh, quien fuera uno de los socios principales de WH&O Asociados, una firma de abogados de mucho prestigio en el país. Creo que mi padre y su padre eran parientes lejanos o algo así. El caso es que, desde que recuerdo, Stella forma parte de nuestra vida. Incluso hubo una época en que ella tenía una habitación en nuestra casa, antes de mudarse para empezar su práctica profesional. Lo triste es que quedó huérfana casi desde que yo nací, ya que sus padres, la tía Stella y el tío Stuart, murieron en un accidente aéreo en el Océano Pacífico. Ella tiene ahora treinta y ocho años, y es una de las abogadas más competentes de WH&O y la única socia mujer en ese consorcio tan conservador.

Stella es una mujer de éxito y su fortuna personal es considerable; sin embargo, la relación entre nosotros jamás ha estado condicionada por ese detalle. A decir verdad, es como una tía para Rowie y para mí; incluso suele bromear siempre respecto al hecho de que nos cambiaba los pañales, lo cual es cierto, dado que ella vivía con nosotros. Creo también, que mi madre suele pensar en ella como en la hermana que nunca tuvo. Papá y mamá nos han prohibido y ellos mismos han rehusado aceptar ayuda económica de su parte y comprendo perfectamente la razón: Stella pertenece a un nivel distinto al nuestro, y tampoco podemos aprovecharnos así de su cariño.

Hay veces que el dinero es más un estorbo que una ayuda, como en el caso de Stella, quien ha sufrido dos escandalosos divorcios que la han dejado varios cientos de miles de dólares menos rica y mucho menos dispuesta a creer en el amor. De que existen los patanes, existen, no me cabe duda. Yo pienso que, aunque Stella en ocasiones se disguste por lo que da en llamar nuestra 'terquedad de miserables suburbanos', la razón por la cual confía tanto en nosotros es porque jamás la perturbamos con asuntos económicos. Yo también la quiero y puedo decir que no es el dinero lo que le hace una de las personas más increíbles que conozco. Al contrario que mamá, yo suplico a quien me escuche por allá en los cielos que Stella jamás se vuelva tan seria como los demás adultos.

─¿Sabes qué cosa le ha regalado Stella a Rowie? ─pregunto, al tiempo que abrazo a mamá para solidarizarme con su peculiar sentimiento de impotencia. Sé bien que no se trata del truco de Stella, sino del hecho de que Rowie pronto nos dejará. Ella, más que ninguno de nosotros, la echará de menos. Rowie es su pequeña, la niña que en ocasiones le pide todavía que le lea historias y en las noches de tormenta corre a refugiarse en sus maternales brazos; su pareja en los torneos de básquetbol de hombres contra mujeres de nuestra reducida familia de cuatro. Creo que mamá siente que ahora seremos dos contra una. Al pensar en esto último, se me ocurre la idea de pedirle a Mandy que pase algún domingo con nosotros; creo que mamá reirá como nunca cuando vea lo fácil que es para Mandy aporrearnos a papá y a mí.

─¡Quería comprarle un auto! ─exclama mi madre, torciendo sus preciosos ojos grises en clara actitud exasperada─. ¡Un auto! ¡Con lo peligroso que es conducir en estos días!

─Y supongo, que papá también se negó ─deduzco, al recordar la noche del sábado de la semana anterior, cuando Stella vino de visita y charló en privado durante largo rato, con mis padres.

─Por supuesto ─responde mi madre─, bien sabes que le tiene fobia a los automóviles desde aquel accidente.

Por supuesto que lo sé. Aún era yo muy pequeño y Rowie todavía no nacía, pero recuerdo las visitas al hospital, el llanto de mi madre y las largas jornadas pasadas con Stella en el departamento, esperando que mamá regresara del trabajo en aquélla fábrica de refacciones automotrices. Fueron días duros, pero mi padre sobrevivió y consiguieron salvar sus piernas; ahora sólo le queda una leve cojera, aunque ya no pudo seguir corriendo profesionalmente, como lo hacía desde el bachillerato; fue mala suerte que el accidente sucediera cuando estaba a punto de terminar su maestría, porque su esfuerzo de casi dos años se perdió por completo y tuvo que renunciar a su sueño de convertirse en catedrático de la Universidad Estatal de Illinois; ya que cancelaron la beca deportiva que permitía cubrir, tanto sus gastos académicos, como los gastos de la investigación que le habría obtenido la posibilidad de ser candidato a una plaza en la plantilla del personal.

Gracias a Dios, el talento de mi padre no se limitaba a su velocidad en los cuatrocientos metros planos. Además de su trabajo a tiempo parcial como entrenador del equipo local, ahora escribe libros de superación personal, es columnista de un diario de circulación estatal y publica también artículos políticos en una revista de circulación nacional. Eso nos permite tener una casa propia y darnos, de vez en cuando, pequeños lujos como un vestido Channel o una cena en Quinta Lakewood; aunque no alcanza más que para un fideicomiso que cubrirá una estancia en la Universidad Estatal, misma que será la de Rowie, llegado el momento.

Dirán que es injusto para mí que el fideicomiso sea para Rowie, siendo yo el hijo mayor; sin embargo, debo reconocer que tengo parte de culpa en ello. Resulta que soy ambicioso, porque mi meta nunca fue la Universidad Estatal, sino la Universidad de Nuestra Señora de Beaupré, una de las instituciones privadas más prestigiadas del país y una de las más costosas también. Y, si creen que la razón es Daphne Clareton, están equivocados de pleno. Lo cierto es que la Universidad de Nuestra Señora de Beaupré está reconocida como la mejor institución para estudiar Administración de Empresas Internacionales y ofrece una bolsa de trabajo bastante por encima del promedio; y, si tengo que recoger pelotas durante diez años por eso, vale la pena.

Papá estuvo de acuerdo con ello y me dió su bendición; mamá también. Es curioso, pero creo que de verdad estaban felices por mi decisión. Pensé que podía ofenderlos por mis ideas, dado que ambos estudiaron en su momento en la Universidad Estatal, pero no fue así. A estas fechas la situación es que Rowie irá a la Universidad Estatal cuando regrese de Francia o del Julliard y yo estoy por completar el sesenta por ciento de mis créditos para graduarme en la Universidad de Nuestra Señora de Beaupré ¿No les parece genial?

Feliz por la noche que comienza, sigo abrazando a mi madre. Ambos vemos bajar a Rowie, convertida en una hermosa princesa y sonriendo a todo cuanto alcanzan sus labios. Mi padre baja tras ella, ajustando su pajarita. En verdad creo que será la envidia de todos los hombres en Quinta Lakewood cuando lo vean llevar del brazo a Rowie. Es una pena que no podamos ir los cuatro juntos; pero, para compensarlo, mañana iremos de día de campo al Parque Natural de la Ciudad de Chicago. Stella también irá con nosotros. Resultará divertido competir con ella para ver quién trepa más alto en nuestro árbol favorito.

─Tranquila mamá ─digo, sabiendo que la emoción es demasiada para todos.

─ A veces, William, eres demasiado parecido a tu padre ─ dice mamá después de mirarme, con algo parecido a las estrellas brillando en sus ojos, al tiempo que desordena mis cabellos con cariño ¿Saben? Creo que debo concluir que esa manía de despeinarme es un asunto genérico; con que a Stella no le de por hacerlo también, me doy por bien servido.

Creo saber lo que estarán pensando a estas alturas: ¿William y no Jake?. Bueno, Jake es mi segundo nombre, y lo prefiero a William. A decir verdad detesto que me llamen de otra manera que no sea Jake; pero mamá es una excepción, y también es condenadamente terca cuando decide algo. Y mi padre dice que decidió llamarme William al segundo de salir de su útero, así que no hay remedio: para ella soy William. William Jacques Ardley O'Connor.

Y sé también lo que estarán pensando; pero no: el apellido Ardley no es exclusivo de los dueños del Banco de Chicago y de la mitad de Illinois. A esos Ardley, ni siquiera he tenido el gusto de conocerlos, dado que su identidad es un misterio. Imagínense que ni siquiera aparecen en las notas de sociedad. Eso es extraño ¿Verdad? Digo, parece que todo el mundo a esos niveles se muere de las ganas por protagonizar una portada de _Who is Who?_ o _Hello!_ Y, en cambio, el presidente de uno de los consorcios empresariales más importantes de América, prefiere el anonimato para él y su familia. De que hay locos, los hay.

Me pregunto ¿Qué clase de tipo será ese hombre? Supongo que uno muy listo si todo lo que dicen respecto a su capacidad como presidente financiero es cierto. A decir verdad, me agradaría tener la oportunidad de charlar con él sobre estrategias de expansión ¡Apuesto a que aprendería más que en un período entero de clases!

Pero en fin, tal y como ocurre con Daphne Clareton, es seguro que la respuesta más obvia para ese deseo en particular es que quedará en simple sueño. Y, por el momento, lo más urgente que debo hacer, en lugar de perder el tiempo en fantasías, es ir a preparar esas palomitas.


	3. Cap3

─Naturalmente, el único día que consigo reservar en la agenda para pasármelo fenomenal tiene que ser el mismo que Dios elige para el aseo de sus benditos tinacos ─declara Stella, con un resoplido digno de admiración, en ese estilo tan divertidamente irónico que es su sello personal. El comentario ha ocurrido porque llevamos más de media hora refugiados en una de las cabañas junto al lago, sin poder hacer otra cosa que observar la espesa cortina de agua que cae desde el cielo. Me pregunto si el Creador tendrá algo contra mi prima, porque es la segunda ocasión que llueve así desde que recuerdo: la primera sucedió cuando Stella decidió acompañarnos a una acampada durante el fin de semana a Yellowstone.

El caso es que Stella y yo nos encontramos solos en la cabaña porque decidimos adelantarnos un par de horas al resto de la familia, dado que a ambos nos gusta contemplar el amanecer desde la cima de nuestro árbol favorito. Mis padres y Rowie deben estar aún en casa, felices, secos, y burlándose de nosotros por haber madrugado. Aunque no los envidio: con toda seguridad mi madre se ha empeñado en continuar la noche de animación y ahora están frente al televisor, disfrutando la retransmisión número veinticuatro de la tercera parte de "La Era del Hielo".

─¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Pero si eres tú, Jake! ─exclama en ese momento la conocida voz de la jala-orejas número uno de Chicago─ ¿Qué haces por aquí en un día como este? ─pregunta, mientras, sin pedir permiso, accede al reducido espacio que resguarda el techo de la cabaña, un espacio que cinco segundos antes estaba seco y ahora es un desastre gracias a Mandy y su... ¿San Bernardo?

Horrorizado, comprendo que así es: Mandy trae consigo una de esas bolas de pelos con más ternura que cerebro que tanto fascinan a Rowie. Escucho reír a Stella y comprendo que ella debe haber visto mi cara. A decir verdad, simpatizo con la mayoría de los habitantes de la creación, excepto con los perros de la raza San Bernardo, con quienes he tenido desagradables encuentros cercanos del tipo húmedo. No hay algo más desagradable que descubrir tu mejor trabajo arruinado por la saliva de esos bichos, o tu sudadera favorita hecha un asco gracias a que la mascota de tu hermanita ha decidido que la desea como almohadón.

─Hola ─saluda Stella en ese momento─. Es bueno ver que existe alguien a quien el clima no amedrenta ¿Es tu amiga, Jake? ¿Vienes a menudo por aquí? ─pregunta de buen humor y, para mi sorpresa, atestiguo por primera vez que las mejillas de Mandy se tiñen de escarlata; aunque no comprendo la razón.

─No en realidad ─es la respuesta de Mandy, acompañada de una de esas sonrisas que frecuentemente dirige a cualquier persona, excepto a mí; lo cual me hace preguntarme si la ambigua frase que ha dicho corresponde a la primera o a la segunda pregunta; sin embargo, a Stella no parece intrigarle su respuesta y permanece atenta, escuchando su explicación─: Ocurre que me ofrecí para cuidar de Sir William mientras su dueña va al hospital para una intervención, y para desgracia mía, decidí que saliéramos a pasear temprano. El sol estaba despuntando tan hermosamente que no creí que... ¡Quieto Sir William! ─amenaza en su mejor tono de manager de futbolistas; sin embargo, un San Bernardo tiene aún menos cerebro que un futbolista, así que no consigue mucho, excepto que el bicho con pelos nos dé a todos un fenomenal chapuzón ¡Grandioso! ¡Encima oleré a perro tierno el resto del día! Es entonces cuando escucho a Stella preguntar, al borde de la risa:

─¿Sir William? ─dice y tardo un momento en comprender que se refieren a la bola de pelos.

─¿Verdad que es un lindo nombre? ─responde Mandy, intentando afianzar la correa de Sir William al rústico barandal del pequeño porche. El perro ha optado por reclinarse cómodamente en la manta que anteriormente ocupábamos Stella y yo, pero tal parece que Mandy no se ha percatado aún del desastre─. Glenda me pidió que lo eligiera; aunque, debo confesar que cuando se lo propuse dijo que no podía nombrar tan distinguidamente a una alfombra viviente; sin embargo, conseguí que cambiara de opinión al hacerle ver que es un estupendo cumplido para el presidente del Banco de Chicago, además es un nombre de príncipes y reyes...

Inesperadamente, comprendo que Stella está desternillándose de risa y pronto Mandy la sigue. No se porqué, pero a mi no me suena tan gracioso como evidentemente les parece a ambas. No es que no le encuentre la gracia, sino que me parece una falta de respeto para una de las personalidades financieras más respetadas de todo el orbe. Además ¡también es mi nombre caramba! mi primer nombre, de hecho.

─¡Cielos! ─exclama Stella cuando consigue tomar algo de aire─. ¡Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ─dice antes de soltar otra prolongada carcajada; comprendo que su hilaridad se ha acentuado después de observar mi expresión; buena suerte que Mandy no sepa mi nombre completo.

─Si ¿Verdad? ─concuerda Mandy, y luego agrega, inesperadamente seria─: Sólo espero que el Sir William original no se entere jamás de esto o apuesto a que Glenda no podrá entrar al programa de selección para los agentes de bolsa en Wall Street. Admito que no pensé en eso y después de todo, es su mascota, no la mía.

─Dudo mucho que a Sir William le moleste, dado que es un honor y no una ofensa ─declara Stella con tal seguridad, que provoca que Mandy y yo la miremos con sospecha. Ella se da cuenta y explica─: quiero decir, si el hombre es todo lo que se cuenta de él, lo más probable es que no de importancia a un detalle como ese a la hora de elegir a su personal. Tiene fama de reclutar los mejores talentos financieros en los sitios más inesperados ¿Saben?

─¡Oh! ─exclama Mandy con evidente asombro─. ¿En verdad eso es cierto? ─pregunta, y el tono incrédulo de su voz me hace apartar la mirada de Stella para fijarla en ella─. Pensé que eran puros cuentos de las revistas de finanzas ─declara y yo no puedo evitar sentirme sorprendido porque ella conozca, aunque sea de lejos, algo del mundo de las finanzas; un mundo que a mí me fascina.

─Yo creo que las revistas de finanzas se quedan cortas respecto a Sir William ─afirma Stella por respuesta─. Él es un genio financiero y las cifras del Banco de Chicago son la prueba efectiva de su talento y su capacidad de decisión. Tiene fama de no dejar en manos de terceros la selección de personal ¿Sabes?

─Una opción sensata ─afirma Mandy, aún asombrada, moviendo la cabeza en actitud de asentimiento al mismo tiempo que reflexiva. Luego, ante la mirada interrogante de Stella, explica─: quiero decir, si yo fuera la dueña de una empresa tan importante me empeñaría en conocer hasta el mínimo detalle de ella: no hay elementos pequeños cuando de división del trabajo se trata; especialmente cuando el universo financiero es tan dinámico, y riesgoso debido a ello.

Repentinamente comprendo que estoy mirando a Mandy como si le hubieran salido un par de cuernos por sobre los rizos pelirrojos. Y es que no puedo disimular mi asombro por el brillante comentario, digno de una alumna sobresaliente de séptimo semestre. Stella debe pensar lo mismo que yo, porque la observo sonreír con satisfacción.

─Es una pena que se hayan quedado aquí varados ─comenta Mandy entonces, cambiando abruptamente de tema─. ¿Desean que traiga algo para ustedes desde el aparcamiento? ─ofrece con amabilidad y luego, mis sensibles oídos reciben la confirmación del momento exacto en que su mirada se posa sobre la aristocrática, disculpen que no pueda repetir el nombre, bola de pelos y su última gracia:

─¡Pedazo de perro! ¡Cómo has podido...! ─ante el inicio de la diatriba, el animal demuestra ser un poco más listo que los jugadores de futbol, porque se limita a levantar una oreja en señal de atención y permanece felizmente echado sobre la manta de dormir que Stella ha comprado camino acá.

─No tiene importancia ─replica Stella, sonriendo.

─¡Qué vergüenza! ─exclama Mandy, mortificada mientras intenta, sin éxito, apartar a Sir William de su nuevo juguete─. Prometo que repondré la manta.

El dichoso bicho con pelos se acurruca más en su nueva alfombra personalizada, perplejo miro a Stella y me doy cuenta de que ella en verdad no está enfadada; y, sin poder evitarlo, comienzo a sonreír también; pronto los tres estamos riendo a carcajadas mientras la lluvia azota inmisericorde nuestro pequeño refugio y Sir William nos mira con expresión feliz ¿Saben? Creo que no debería decirlo, pero jamás he visto a una mujer lucir tan hermosa cuando se sonroja... excepto a Mandy ¿Extraño no?


	4. Cap4

─No sabía que Jake tuviera una amiga tan simpática ─dice Stella, tan pronto como abordamos el automóvil para regresar a casa, me parece que alucino, pero en verdad he escuchado que el "Jake" en sus labios suena con alguna intención encubierta.

Después de contemplar por más de una hora la lluvia, y de cruzar con Mandy algunas impresiones respecto a las últimas tendencias bursátiles y también de moda italiana, mientras yo miro de una a otra sin poder agregar algo debido a que ambas hablan sin parar, Stella ha resuelto que no importa arruinar la tapicería de mi automóvil si con eso dejamos de mirar agua; aunque lo cierto es que la responsable directa de su inesperada decisión de olvidarse del día de campo es mamá.

Mi madre ha llamado, bendita sea la hora, y nos ha dicho que nos espera con las provisiones para el frustrado pic-nic: pizza, chocolate, malteadas y los pastelillos favoritos de Stella; así que en menos de lo que lo cuento, recorrimos la distancia desde el lago hasta el aparcamiento para ir a casa. Stella también insistió en cargarse a Mandy con todo y su bola de pelos argumentando que el día era demasiado malo y la lluvia demasiado fuerte como para que ella y el bicho regresaran caminando a donde quiera que viviesen. Que el automóvil quedará hecho un asco, es seguro, como comprenderán; buena suerte que estoy planeando retapizarlo el fin de semana próximo.

─Bueno... gracias ─Mandy tartamudea como respuesta al comentario, y eso hace que me gire en el asiento para mirarla con sospecha. No es normal verla quedarse sin palabras. Y bueno, debo reconocer que ha sido porque no encontró qué responder a lo dicho por Stella. La comprendo, porque en realidad, aunque nos conocemos desde que ingresamos a Beaupré, no llevamos más que una relación de tipo profesional; ni siquiera coincidimos en las clases, puesto que las recibimos en facultades diferentes.

Si he de ser sincero, debo admitir que no he tenido oportunidad de cruzar más palabras con Mandy que las relativas al trabajo y, a excepción de aquel día en que Machintosh me reventó la raqueta en la cara, y de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, ella jamás se había dirigido a mí por un motivo distinto al laboral; es cierto que discutimos a menudo y charlamos con frecuencia durante los descansos, pero no abordarmos cuestiones personales,

─Mandy y yo trabajamos en el área deportiva del campus por las tardes ─informo a Stella, y en seguida noto que ella me mira por el rabillo del ojo, como queriendo descubrir el trasfondo para ese comentario tan impersonal y al mismo tiempo tan revelador. Aunque reconozco que, posiblemente, sea Mandy la persona con la que más he hablado durante mi estancia en Nuestra Señora de Beaupré, debido a nuestros empleos, a estas alturas lo cierto es que no sé si somos amigos o no; quizá no es bueno que yo lo diga, pero es como si entre nosotros existiera cierta tensión, una ligera antipatía difícil de explicar.

─Sí, es cierto ─secunda Mandy, con más alegría de la necesaria; lo cual hace que la mire de nuevo; no sé porqué, pero se me figura que se encuentra incómoda con la idea de que Stella la considere mi amiga; bueno, tal vez lo que comentan nuestros compañeros de trabajo sea cierto y resulta que yo le desagrado; aunque no puedo adivinar la razón─. Ambos aplicamos el mismo día para el mismo puesto ─informa Mandy, sorprendiéndome de nuevo, por recordar ese detalle─; aunque al final ninguno de los dos lo obtuvo y, en cambio, fuimos destinados al área deportiva del campus.

─Lo cual, en realidad fue mejor que nuestra aspiración anterior ─declaro a Stella, y noto que ella se muestra algo sorprendida, así que explico─: porque si nos hubieran admitido al programa de becarios, no tendríamos las prestaciones que nos ofrece el trabajo en el campus.

─¿Tu también estás en calidad de trabajador a tiempo completo? ─pregunta Mandy, sorprendida y comprendo que ella no sabe lo de mi acuerdo académico. Y me doy cuenta, también, que yo tampoco estaba enterado de que es empleada a tiempo completo. No puedo evitar preguntarme ¿A qué condenada hora se supone que realiza los deberes y asiste a los cursos? ¡Y encima tiene tiempo para llevar a pasear bichos peludos al parque! Permanezco mirándola, sorprendido y me percato de que ella aún espera por mi respuesta:

─Sí, aunque también soy becario, por parte de la Frederick Malone High School ─informo, para beneficio de Mandy, porque Stella está perfectamente enterada de mi irregular situación académica─. El director me dio una recomendación especial que me permitió aspirar a un financiamiento parcial por parte de la Universidad, después de todo, formé parte de uno de los equipos de equitación más prestigiados del país. Ahora soy una especie de asesor de los entrenadores principales ─explico, sin mucho entusiasmo─, y obtengo una mínima compensación económica por eso y en ocasiones también me llaman para auxiliar en los entrenamientos del equipo de la universidad.

Cierto: fui un jockey notable en mis tiempos en la Frederick Malone High School, la escuela privada más reconocida de Chicago, y en Beaupré me ofrecieron una cuantiosa beca a cambio de continuar con mi carrera deportiva, que, según opinaban expertos en la materia, apenas estaba comenzando; pero la verdad es que la rechacé de pleno porque no me atreví a seguir compitiendo después del percance que sufrí durante mi último torneo oficial: perdí el control de la montura y estuve a punto de estrellarme contra las tribunas; aún ahora, no soy capaz de subirme a un caballo sin pensar en que pueda suceder una tragedia como la que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en aquella ocasión. Sé que parecerá tonto; pero aquel día y en aquel momento en particular, sentí como si hubiera estado a punto de perder lo más importante de mi vida.

No puedo evitarlo, incluso en este momento, en que sólo pienso en ello forzado por una conversación intrascendente, mi corazón late en franca reacción de pánico, mis manos sudan y escucho los ruidos de los cascos sobre la pista, el griterío de la multitud y veo de nuevo esa mirada verde que parece infinitamente profunda y terriblemente sola.

Sí: quizás parezca extraño, pero el recuerdo más vívido que conservo de aquel día son los asustados y enormes ojos verdes de una chica a la que mi caballo estuvo a punto de embestir. Fue una suerte que mi fuerza y la rienda de seguridad se combinaran perfectamente para evitar el desastre. Siempre he agradecido al cielo que mi abuelo en persona me enseñara la 'maniobra escocesa': ese truco me permitió recuperar el control durante el tiempo suficiente para desviar la trayectoria del caballo hacia un objetivo menos vulnerable; acabé magullado hasta lo imposible y con una pierna rota, pero sin mayores percances qué lamentar.

Entre mi confusión, escucho silbar a Mandy prolongadamente; supongo que es su reacción ante la nueva información que le he proporcionado, buena suerte que ella no se ha percatado de lo que me ocurre. No me agradaría verme obligado a relatarle una experiencia tan traumática; una experiencia de la cual únicamente mi familia cercana está enterada. El silbido concluye e, inmediatamente, comenta─: ¡Por Dios! Entonces eres ese Jake ─enfatiza el pronombre, sorprendida hasta lo imposible─¿Sabes? Jamás lo hubiera creído ─exclama, y consigue sorprenderme, aunque también siento que el comentario me disgusta un poco. Tras el volante, Stella sonríe ligeramente antes de preguntar:

─¿Habías escuchado antes del talento de Jake con los caballos?

Mandy permanece en silencio por varios instantes, lo cual provoca que la mire con sospecha; su rostro, sin embargo, no me dice nada, excepto que parece estar meditando cuidadosamente en lo que va a responder.

─Por supuesto que sí ─declara con desenfado─; es decir, todo el mundo que haya vivido en esta ciudad ha escuchado hablar de él y de su inexplicable retiro de las competencias, justo en la etapa que podría catalogarse como el inicio de su carrera profesional; pero jamás imaginé que el pretendiente número mil de Daphne Clareton y Black J, el jockey más famoso del ambiente estudiantil de Chicago, fueran en realidad la misma persona.

─¿Pretendiente número mil? ─preguntamos Stella y yo al unísono. Ella con ánimo de disfrutar al máximo mi caída, yo con ánimo de extrangular a la jala orejas y pasea bichos más latosa con quien he tenido la desgracia de toparme. Una jala orejas cuyos ojos verdes chispean con incontenible diversión al encontrar los míos; no sé porqué, pero de pronto mi pánico se evapora y, sintiendo una desconocida furia surgir en mi interior, me resigno a la experiencia más bochornosa de mi vida presente.

─Vamos Jake ¿porqué otra razón, si no, eligirías esos turnos de pesadilla? ─pregunta Mandy, provocando que me sonroje hasta lo imposible─. No es un secreto para nadie del personal ─informa, echando con ello un puño más de lodo a la tumba de mi privacidad; sin saber cómo, me sorprendo sopesando las posibilidades de hacer una visita a la embajada de Groenlandia para, ahora sí, averiguar en serio si en verdad existe un programa de inmigración, y si admiten en él a violentas, impertinentes e insoportables entrenadoras a tiempo completo.

─¿Daphne Clareton? ─pregunta Stella con todo el asombro que la ocasión amerita─. Me soprendes, Black J ─anuncia, y es obvio que está disfrutando como nunca─; y yo que pensé que eras un poquito más inteligente que la mayoría.

─Sí, ¿Verdad? ─añade Mandy, provocando que me vuelva a mirarla, completamente confundido: ¿Qué tiene qué ver mi inteligencia o la ausencia de ella ante el factor Daphne?─. Para ser sincera yo esperaba que comprendieras cuán imposible es tu meta y lo dejaras; pero es agradable ver que no te has dado por vencido ─concluye, y ahora somos dos los sorprendidos; porque ni Stella ni yo esperábamos ese misterioso comentario final.

─¡Hey! ─exclama Stella de buen humor─. ¡Esa es toda una declaración! ─comenta y pienso que es verdad: ver a Mandy demostrar un poquito de fe en mí es algo nuevo y gratificante, aunque la siguiente afirmación de Stella pone las cosas en su sitio─: Es verdad que Jake no es de los que se dan por vencidos, pero apuesto a que el motivo de tu alegría, señorita, es que hay algún beneficio interesante añadido ¿o me equivoco? ─pregunta mi prima, y consigue asombrarme por su suspicacia; ya que, aún concentrada en la conducción, no pierde detalle alguno de la conversación.

Mandy se sonroja, como lo ha hecho antes allá en la cabaña bajo la lluvia matutina, y yo me quedo de una pieza. Observo a Stella y noto que está sonriendo a más no poder y comprendo que mi prima ha pillado a la jala orejas en un buen secreto. Uno que, supongo, no me pondrá de mejor humor. Sin realmente pensarlo, miro a Mandy con disgusto; intentado descubrir lo que la perturba. Ella se sonroja aún más y, con evidente actitud resignada, responde:

─A decir verdad Jake, eres uno de los top en la pizarra de apuestas: diez a uno a que no consigues siquiera que ella te mire.

Sin saber porqué, siento que el color abandona mi rostro y la furia se incrementa. Las apuestas no son nada nuevo para mí; es decir, he trabajado en el campus lo suficiente como para enterarme de las diversiones poco ortodoxas de los empleados del área deportiva; sin embargo, no es nada grato saberme protagonista del listado en la pizarra ¿Cómo diablos ninguno me lo ha dicho? ¡Ni siquiera Mandy!

Por toda respuesta, Mandy, quien ha permanecido todo el tiempo mirando mi reacción, me guiña un ojo, y proclama con expresión feliz─: ¡Ay Jake! Créeme que, si ganas, me harás el semestre.

─¡Sabía que tú eras el uno contra el diez! ─exclama Stella, riendo; mientras que yo permanezco mirando a Mandy con cara de pocos amigos, porque he comprendido que ella también participa con alguna cantidad en la pizarra en la cual, según sus propias palabras, soy la estrella.

Sin encontrar qué decir permanezco en silencio, maldiciendo el momento en que decidí levantarme de la cama esa mañana. A decir verdad no sé qué es lo que siento: por una parte, estoy furioso contra el mundo, principalmente contra Mandy por trivializar de esa manera mis sentimientos hacia Daphne; por otro lado, una ligera euforia, tan inexplicable como poco bienvenida, comienza a apoderarse de mí; porque siento como si al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien que cree en mí; alguien que comparte mi sueño más anhelado.

Giro la cabeza para contemplar a Mandy, quien continúa sonrojada y se las ingenia para esquivar mi mirada por varios momentos; sin embargo, no me doy por vencido y persevero hasta que mis ojos capturan los suyos. Es curioso, pero ya no estoy enfadado y lo único que se me ocurre en ese instante tan peculiar en que permanezco perdido en su mirada y un sentimiento inexplicable surge dentro de mí, es que no me gustaría jamás decepcionar a Mandy; así que me hago la firme promesa de conquistar a Daphne Clareton cueste lo que cueste.


	5. Cap5

─¡Vamos Mandy! ¡Mírame! ─llevo aproximadamente media hora intentando que Mandy me obedezca, para variar; sin embargo, para no variar, es exactamente la misma cantidad de tiempo que he empleado en hablar con los cobrizos rizos de su cabeza, que ella mantiene obstinadamente inclinada sobre un espantoso ejemplar de Arte Abstracto que, apuesto mi salario de un mes, ni siquiera ha conseguido hojear.

Estoy a punto de ceder a la risa; pero me contengo porque sé que eso sólo empeorará las cosas. Mandy lleva así desde aquella lluviosa mañana de hace una semana; justo desde que se enteró, gracias a mi adorada y despistada madre, que mi primer nombre es William.

La cosa ocurrió así: llegamos a casa, Rowie abrió la puerta, Sir William optó por bajar a toda prisa del auto y entrar sin invitación a la casa, obviamente escapando de la lluvia que todavía caía con fuerza. Rowie pegó un grito de alegría que se escuchó en todo el vecindario y, justo después, cuando Stella, Mandy y yo estuvimos ya en la casa, vinieron las presentaciones; buena suerte que Stella omitió el detalle de la pizarra de apuestas y Daphne Clareton... y mala suerte que se empeñara en decir el nombre del bicho con pelos y la razón de éste.

Mi padre abrió mucho los ojos y creo recordar que enrojeció ligeramente, aunque no comprendo exactamente la razón; Rowie, en cambio, se soltó a reír tan pronto escuchó a Stella y, mi madre, fiel a su actitud permanentemente despistada, sólo atinó a decir─: bueno, ciertamente es un lindo nombre y también un honor ¡Deja de reír Rowena! Que es de pésima educación, pareces una niña boba ¡Qué pensará la señorita Chesterton! y, William: será mejor que subas al ático y busques en la caja de madera a ver si encuentras algún cobertor viejo: ese pobre perro debe tener frío. De paso, por favor trae algunas toallas, todos ustedes deben secarse y luego comeremos la pizza y veremos una película ¿de acuerdo?

En aquel momento no me atreví a mirar a Mandy y, en vez de eso, subí a toda prisa la escalera, escapando no sabía de qué; lo único que sabía era que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella no se sintiera mal por ese condenado asunto del nombre.

Sin embargo, para mi total frustración, ella rehuyó mi mirada desde aquel momento y ahora, aquí estaba yo, una semana después, en lunes por la mañana del primer día del nuevo semestre, en el intento número mil por hacerle comprender que todo era una perfecta tontería; lo cual no me resultaba nada sencillo: ¿Mencioné que es condenadamente terca cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza?

─¡Mandy, por Dios! ─exclamo exasperado─. ¡No puedes ignorarme todo el año!

─¡Sí puedo! ─responde, cerrando violentamente ese asqueroso libro de arte y levantándose de su lugar, aún conserva la mirada baja y un leve rubor ha comenzado a teñir ru rostro de ese tono melocotón que me parece condenadamente hermoso.

─¡Mandy! ─suplico; pero mi súplica cae en oídos sordos y terriblemente testarudos. Emitiendo un ruidoso suspiro de exasperación comienzo a seguirla camino de los casilleros. Detrás mío, un par de mocosos de primer grado, nuevos en el personal, silban al unísono, comentando algo sobre las increíbles piernas de la jefa; no puedo evitar mirarlos ceñudo, aunque Mandy ni siquiera los ha escuchado, empeñada, como está, en escapar de mí.

─¡Aléjate de mí, William Ardley! ─pide, y noto, en el hecho de que diga también mi apellido, que comienza a enfurecerse; eso no es buena señal: la última vez que ella se enfadó en serio conmigo, el semestre pasado, consiguió hacer miserables mis almuerzos por el simple hecho de omitir colocar en mi bandeja ese muffin extra, libre de cargo

¿Mencioné que una semana al mes ella dirige la cafetería del campus? Es una oportunidad para los empleados de más rango de obtener ingresos extra y todos rotamos turnos para ello; sin embargo, Mandy es la única que cubre una semana por mes, porque consiguió llegar a un acuerdo con el resto de los empleados que no tomamos esa opción, para reemplazarnos a cambio de un porcentaje; por mi parte no hubo mayor problema ya que me despedí de ese trabajo gracias a mi incompetencia para la organización: la única ocasión en que probé suerte acabé hecho un lío e insultado por decenas de estudiantes ansiosos por conseguir una ración. Mandy toma mi semana, la semana de Scott, un estudiante de ingeniería que dirige las caballerizas, y también la semana de Dolly, una estudiante de diseño encargada del Spa. Aún ahora no sé como consigue no confundirse al tomar veinte pedidos por minuto y entregar otros tantos; en verdad es asombrosa.

─¿No me escuchaste? ─pregunta ella, girando para enfrentarme; sus ojos verdes lucen más profundos que nunca mientras despiden chispas de ira. Eso me confunde ¿No se suponía que estaba apenada por lo del Sir Perro? ¿Porqué ahora se enfada conmigo?

─¡No! ─respondo, comenzando a impacientarme─. Y no te escucharé: me parece absurdo que armes tanto alboroto por un detalle sin importancia ─digo, y es verdad ¿qué tiene de malo que haya bautizado al bicho con pelos con mi primer nombre, que también es el nombre de mi padre, y de mi bisabuelo, y del padre de mi bisabuelo y... ¡Oh! ¡Maldición!

─¿Detalle sin importancia? ─ella parece reaccionar entonces, y me parece notar que luce bastante confundida por lo que he dicho, comprendo la razón cuando pregunta, algo titubeante─: Entonces, ¿No estás enfadado conmigo por el desastre del domingo?

─¿Cuál desastre? ─pregunto, sin saber a qué se refiere; por lo que a mí respecta, con todo y el asunto del Sir William peludo, ese día fue uno de los más divertidos de mi vida: primero la lluvia, después lo de la pizarra de apuestas que, mirándolo en retrospectiva es completamente gracioso y muy típico de Mandy y, para rematar, pasamos medio día en casa, mirando películas y comiendo pizza y pastelillos y jugando Monopoly con dos invitadas de lujo: Stella y Mandy, que formaron un equipo excelente y consiguieron derrotarnos aplastantemente.

Mandy me mira; tan sólo me mira por interminables minutos, como intentando averiguar si lo que he dicho es sincero; luego, su sonrojo se intensifica y dice con un tono especialmente mortificado:

─¿Cómo que cuál desastre? Bauticé a un perro con tu primer nombre y aparte le añadí un título nobiliario, claro que eso no lo sabía entonces, lo de tu primer nombre quiero decir, pero de cualquier manera es tremendamente vergonzoso. Luego le dije a tu prima que estás enamorado de Daphne Clareton y que, encima, había contribuido a la pizarra de apuestas y, para acabarla, el día que tengo la oportunidad de conocer a tu familia es justo el día en que salgo de casa con el traje deportivo más viejo que tengo en el armario que, dicho sea de paso, lucía aún más espantoso después de esa horrible lluvia... parecía una bruja, Jake, lo siento mucho.

Cuando la escucho pronunciar el Jake, dejo escapar el aliento; no me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniéndolo y el alivio de saber que ella parece estar de vuelta me ha hecho suspirar.

Luego, me lo pienso mejor y me concentro en lo que Mandy ha dicho al último y ¡Apenas puedo creerlo! ¿Quiere eso decir que me ha hecho pasar una semana infernal tan sólo porque no llevaba un traje adecuado ese domingo de pesadilla?

De verdad que no comprendo a las mujeres; porque si me lo preguntan a mí, Mandy es la única empleada a la que algo tan horrible como el uniforme del campus parece caerle excelentemente bien. Si esa prueba es pan comido para ella, no veo cómo puede preocuparle algo tan tonto como un traje deportivo que ha visto mejores días; aunque he de reconocer que ni siquiera lo he mirado aquel domingo, ocupado como estaba en evitar que Stella y Mandy cruzaran conversación sobre algunos detalles innecesarios de mi inexistente relación con Daphne Clareton.

─De haber sabido que todo esto era por un traje deportivo ─respondo, comenzando a sonreír─. Me habría ahorrado los siete días anteriores con obtener un cupón de regalo para tí en ese almacén de Nike... ─aventuro a decir, antes de pensarlo siquiera y es que, en mi calidad de coordinador de asistentes, puedo distribuir entre el personal beneficios añadidos de cuando en cuando.

Mandy me mira, de verdad me mira y quiero decir que me mira en serio, provocando que me sonroje hasta la raíz de mis cabellos. No sé porqué he abierto mi gran bocota; pero lo que sí sé es que doy todo por hacerla sonreír y que me dirija una de esas miradas que resplandecen con la luz de mil estrellas; esas que dicen que soy un tipo estupendo ante sus preciosos ojos verdes.

¿Extraño verdad? Pero, mientras sus ojos encuentran los míos, de pronto el mundo parece ser mejor y algo me dice que el sol brilla más que hace un par de segundos. No sé porqué, pero en este momento, me siento el ser más especial del universo entero, aunque no tengo tiempo para pensar en esa revelación porque, apenas un segundo después, escucho una voz familiar a mis espaldas; una voz que jamás, ni aún en mis más locos sueños, imaginé que podría llegar a pronunciar mi nombre:

─Disculpa... eres Jake Ardley ¿Verdad? ─¡Apenas puedo creerlo! El mundo se detiene por un instante y al siguiente estoy girando para descubrir algo imposible: frente a mí se encuentra la princesa Clareton; sus sensuales labios curvados en una sonrisa apenas de cortesía y su fascinante mirada violeta concentrada por completo en mí.

No sé porqué ella está aquí, pudiera ser por una razón tan banal como preguntar por el tocador; pero me lleno de emoción cuando comprendo, de golpe, que la vida me sonríe. Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que, al fin, tengo una verdadera oportunidad para convertir uno de mis más preciados sueños en realidad.


	6. Cap6

"¿Y ya le pediste a Mandy que sea tu novia?"

El texto, en color rosado y decorado con insufribles corazoncitos que se encienden y se apagan a cada segundo, destaca ante mis ojos, casi saltando para emerger de la pantalla de mi ordenador portátil ¡Apenas puedo creer que Rowie me haga esa pregunta! Bueno, tampoco puedo decir que no lo esperaba: ella prometió solemnemente que, aún con el Océano Atlántico de por medio, haría su mejor esfuerzo por continuar siendo la molestia más importante de mi día a día ¡Pésima cosa eso de tener hermanas pequeñas! ¡Créanme!

"No". Respondo, y espero que lo breve de mi respuesta desaliente a Rowie; sin embargo, sé que peco de ingenuo, porque ella no es alguien que se de por vencida tan fácilmente. Es increíble, pero desde aquella mañana de pesadilla en que la lluvia se confabuló para arruinarnos el día de campo para celebrar a Rowie, la familia completa ha elegido como campaña especial de la temporada molestarme con el asunto Mandy ¿Pueden creerlo?

Pues si: bastó que Mandy y la bola de pelos de nombre aristocrático descendieran del automóvil y ensoparan el pulcro vestíbulo de nuestro hogar, para que el mundo se volviera loco, la Tierra alterara su rotación y los Ardley O'Connor, con Maireen O'Connor al mando, decretaran como un asunto de vida o muerte asegurar la presencia de Mandy durante los escasos momentos libres de la familia... sacrificándome a mí en el proceso, por supuesto.

Aún muevo la cabeza con disgusto en los pocos espacios del día en que dedico a reflexionar sobre la manera en que la jala orejas más insoportable de todo Illinois me arrebató la tranquilidad y la privacidad y entró como un torbellino en mi pacífica existencia: Stella sólo tuvo que mencionar el peculiar nombre que Mandy había otorgado al adorable San Bernardo que la acompañaba, y eso fue suficiente para que el clan Ardley en pleno la catalogara como persona de inestimable valor

Que si la necesitamos para jugar Monopoly, que si sería bueno invitarla el próximo fin de semana a un partido de básquetbol familiar ahora que Rowie no está para hacer mancuerna con mamá (bueno, esto yo ya lo había pensado y a ustedes les consta); que si a lo mejor está aburrida y Sir William necesita salir a pasear (¡Mamá me hizo llevarle un par de cobertores viejos, que encontró en el ático, al odioso bicho con pelos!); que a lo mejor puede ayudar a mamá a elegir las nuevas cortinas para la sala y las habitaciones del piso superior; que si esto que si lo otro que si aquello... ¡No hay día en que no escuche el nombre de Mandy, por el buen Dios! En especial porque Rowie y yo chateamos todas las noches y la muy granuja siempre acaba preguntándome por ella cuando la meto en aprietos exigiéndole conocer todos los detalles de su día.

¡Aún no comprendo qué gracia les hace el que un bicho con pelos se llame Sir William! Aunque, tonto no soy, y debo reconocer que lo que más les satisface es la manera en que ese detalle consigue molestarme ¡Vaya familia que me cargo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Mi madre aún estalla en carcajadas en las ocasiones más inesperadas en que la anécdota vuelve a su memoria!

Papá es el único que parecía más tranquilo al respecto; o al menos eso pensaba yo; pero hace apenas un par de días me ha preguntado si creía que a Mandy le agradaría cambiar su trabajo en el campus por un puesto de asesor en la empresa de un amigo de Stella.

Cuando he mirado a mi padre con incredulidad, él se ha limitado a explicar que Stella creía que a Mandy le interesaban las finanzas, visto que asistía a clases en el mismo campus que yo y además está esa admiración suya por el presidente del Banco de Chicago. Por supuesto yo le he respondido que no, que Mandy no estudia Finanzas, sino Diseño, y que en absoluto me la imagino detrás de un teléfono haciendo miles de llamadas al día para captar clientes. Mandy no está hecha para el trabajo de oficina y eso es definitivo. Para mi sorpresa he creído ver, por un momento, una expresión de gran confusión en el rostro de mi padre, aunque no encuentro razón para ello; y mucho menos encontré una justificación aceptable para la sonrisa misteriosamente satisfecha que se instaló en su rostro, después de unos breves instantes de reflexión; como si él supiera algo que yo no.

A veces me siento el cuco en el nido ¡En serio! ¿Stella interesada en conseguir un mejor empleo a Mandy?

"¡¿Todavía no se lo pides?!". El mensaje color rosado fosforescente salta frente a mis ojos. La manera en que Rowie ha escrito eso me da a entender que, si la tuviera enfrente, estaría golpeándome por cometer el imperdonable error de no hacerme novio de Mandy. Así es mi hermana; se parece mucho a mi madre, dice papá y yo estoy plenamente de acuerdo con él: tienen la idea de que nuestras vidas están bajo su supervisión directa y, por lo general, las ofendidas por cualquier cosa son ellas... y los que cometemos errores imperdonables somos nosotros.

"No", respondo de nuevo, sin ánimo de ponerme a discutir con mi hermanita consentida; que a estas horas no me lo parece tanto. Para ser honesto tengo ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo por impertinente ¡Caramba! ¡Debería servir de algo ser el hermano mayor!

"Pues no sé qué estás esperando grandote". Me advierte Rowie, resaltando el mensaje con esas desagradables altas que están tan de moda entre los adolescentes adictos a la mensajería instantánea. "Ella no estará libre por siempre ¿Sabes? Las chicas lindas e inteligentes no se dan como trigo".

¿Linda e inteligente? ¿Mandy? Sin saber porqué no me siento con ánimos de rebatir la afirmación de mi hermanita y, para ser sincero, no tengo nada qué objetar a esos atributos: sé que Mandy es muy especial, por supuesto; pero no puedo olvidar a Daphne Clareton, ni darme por vencido. Aunque eso no puedo explicárselo a ningún miembro de mi familia, por supuesto, o estructurarían de inmediato una nueva campaña: la del "Salvemos a Jake de las garras de la bruja Clareton". Es lo malo de tener una madre que en su juventud fue una apasionada activista; aunque la adoro, quisiera que, de vez en cuando, se olvidara de mí por un día y me borrara de su lista de causas. Suspiro, algo resignado, sabiendo que amo a mi familia, con todo y sus disparates y, continuando con el chat, pregunto a mi hermana, a manera de contrataque:

"¿Y dices que te volviste a encontrar a ese chico? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? ¿Alistair?" pregunto, comenzando a sonreír: es la décima ocasión en la semana en que leo ese nombre en una conversación con mi hermanita. Tal parece que el amor es un poco travieso y ha conseguido pillarla en sus primeros días en París.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Simple: El vuelo de Rowie aterrizó en tiempo y forma en el Charles DeGaulle, hubo un pequeño incidente con el andén, y Rowie se encontró así rumbo al hospital más cercano a bordo de una ambulancia, cortesía del aeropuerto, con unos cuantos golpes de importancia menor y la insufrible compañía de un tipo llamado Alistair McKenzie que, según ella, está empeñado en hacerle la vida miserable desde que sus caminos se cruzaron y sus traseros sufrieron por ese error técnico del personal del aeropuerto.

Rowie no ha dicho mucho al respecto; pero leer una y otra vez el nombre de Alistair entre las novedades de sus compañeros, su primera clase con ese director Rumano que tanto admira y luego un paseo por el Sena el primer fin de semana libre, hace que me pregunte por lo que cruza su cabecita loca bajo el influjo de la ciudad más romántica del mundo.

No puedo evitar que la idea me desagrade profundamente: ¡Rowie sólo tiene dieciséis años! Ciertamente no debería andar por ahí, teniendo encuentros antagónicos del tercer tipo con desconocidos de nacionalidad y acento escoceses que, aparte, le llevan la nada despreciable cantidad de cuatro ¡Sí! ¡Escucharon bien! ¡Cuatro años! Ella dice que el tipo tiene veinte años, y puedo deducir perfectamente que, la razón de que ella lo sepa es que han cruzado más palabras de las que yo, en calidad de su hermano mayor, le permitiría si tuviera la oportunidad de estar a su lado para vigilarla. Le he comentado a mamá el asunto; pero ella se ha limitado a decir: "¡Qué interesante! Creo recordar que tu abuelo tenía un amigo con ese apellido; probablemente ese muchacho sea de su familia. Espero que Rowena no sea demasiado descortés con él".

¡Descortés!

Aunque hippie por convicción mi madre es una obsesa de la etiqueta y los buenos modales; sin embargo, hasta ella tendrá que reconocer que anteponer la cortesía a la seguridad de su hija pequeña es una exageración ¡Faltaba más! Lo más probable es que, de continuar esta locura, deba yo hablar muy seriamente con papá: a él sí le hacen caso y más cuando se pone serio. Sí. Eso haré.

"¡...y tuve que pegarle otra vez en la nariz porque el muy idiota estuvo a punto de arrastrarme con él hasta el fondo del río!" concluye Rowie, evidentemente enfadada. Al leer la frase me doy cuenta de lo distraído que he estado y no me queda otro remedio que reconocer que mi hermana escribe a mucho mayor velocidad de la que mis ojos pueden tolerar. Pasa otro minuto antes de que, finalmente, me de por vencido. Estoy cansado, aburrido y aunque la quiero mucho, creo que mi papel de fiscal puede esperar hasta la siguiente noche: casi son las cinco de la madrugada y, si bien he consumido al menos diez tazas de mal café, estoy a punto de empinar la nariz en el teclado. Así que, después de desearle una excelente tarde a mi hermanita y despedirme hasta nuevo aviso, cierro de golpe la portátil. Mi último pensamiento coherente, antes de que el sueño me gane la partida, es que verdaderamente es una pena que el tal Alistair McKenzie no se halla quedado atorado en el fondo del Sena.

No sé si ha sido efecto retardado de las diez tazas de café que me tomé o el hecho de recordar que mi abuelo, el papa de mi papá, se llama Alistair; pero lo cierto es que el sueño se me ha esfumado en un par de segundos. Apenas y pude pegar los ojos cuando ya estaba despierto de nuevo. La cosa no es tan mala considerando que me he olvidado de poner la alarma, así que mejor opto por encaminarme a la ducha. El nuevo día está comenzando y no tengo otro remedio que posponer mi descanso.

Cuando el chorro de la ducha cae sobre mi cabeza mi cerebro comienza a funcionar y es cuando recuerdo, por fin, la razón de mi desvelo y mi prolongada charla con Rowie: hoy es el día en que comienzo mi trabajo como instructor particular de la princesa Clareton ¿No les parece eso grandioso?

¡Esperen! Creo que no les he contado ¿Verdad?

La cosa pasó así: aquella tarde en que Mandy por fin consiguió hablarme con normalidad, Daphne Clareton se aproximó a mi para solicitarme que le impartiera clases privadas de equitación. Al parecer está enterada, y su padre el senador también, de que soy (o fui) "Jack B". Al principio dudé en aceptar, debido al largo receso que he tomado en ese campo: hace años que no monto a caballo y preferiría no hacerlo; sin embargo ¡se trata de Daphne! Y eso quiere decir que podré pasar momentos en privado con ella, y tampoco puedo negar que la paga es muy buena; así que prometí dar mi mejor esfuerzo ¡Caramba! ¿Verdad que soy un suertudo? ¿A quién más le pagarían muy bien por pasar un rato de ensueño con el amor de su vida?

¿Ya les dije que tengo muy buena suerte?

En fin, lo más problable es que no tenga ningún problema; después de todo, sólo son unas clases básicas y de corrección de estilo. Al parecer al senador Clareton le interesa que Daphne se entrene con vistas a una exhibición en la que participará las próximas vacaciones, invitada por el Presidente, que es su padrino de bautizo. Ella sabe montar, por supuesto; pero está interesada en mejorar sus tiempos de recorrido y aprender a saltar con obstáculos. Si me preguntan la cosa es bastante ridícula: no se toman clases de equitación solamente para impresionar a los invitados del Presidente; para ser bueno arriba de un caballo primero ha de amarse mucho la disciplina. Sin embargo, no es mi asunto y, como dije, la paga es buena; además, siendo Daphne tan hermosa como es, no me cabe duda de que los caballos pronto la amarán tanto como yo ¿No les parece?


End file.
